Waiting
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. It was necessary to break the cycle, to move to the next stage, to appreciate an old friend, and see her in a new light.


Waiting

NejiXTenten. It was necessary- to break the cycle, to move to the next stage, to appreciate an old friend, and see her in a new light.

After thirteen stories, Naruto is still not mine.

-------------

He stood under a huge tree, leaning against its thick trunk. And he never had to stay like that for long because she always arrived on time, rain or shine, no matter what. They would then proceed with training, tiring their bodies and exhausting their chakra until one of them- until she drops on the ground. Because he is a Hyuuga, and the Hyuuga prodigy doesn't lose like that. The exchange of comments and suggestions, always in a professional manner, will follow. They will then head home as soon as they're done, leaving each other with a 'bye'.

It was always like that. For years now, it was always like that. Though the weapons changed and the techniques improved, it was still a cycle, a routine. It works for him and therefore, it's all good. And as for her, well, she never complained.

That day, he waited a bit longer than usual. To which he paid little attention. He decided to let that one incident pass. Time is too valuable to waste on questions and answers which he was almost sure will lead to bickering. Because he is a Hyuuga, and the Hyuuga prodigy doesn't have the luxury of time. They proceeded with their training though he was still somewhat annoyed for her being late. She paid for it when he responded to her 'bye' with nothing but a nod before they walked separate ways.

As each day passed, he found that her tardiness was becoming habitual- to the point that he couldn't ignore it anymore. She was supposed to be at their training ground 21 minutes ago. He mentally listed the points that he will discuss. He just had to confront her.

"You're late." He said as soon as he saw her.

"I'm occupied." She replied.

It seemed enough explanation to her. But it was more than enough for him. She prepared her scroll without looking at him. And had she given him a glance then she would have met his bloodline's fearsome glare.

Occupied with what? Or worse, occupied with whom? Isn't she the girl who arrived at that same training spot even after being hospitalised due to a disastrous Chuunin exam match? So what or heavens forbid, who is keeping her busy? He went on to his place, ready with his stance. Of course, those words remained unspoken. Because he is a Hyuuga, and the Hyuuga prodigy doesn't ask such questions. They started sparring, intense on both ends. After which they went home- no byes, no nods.

It was a cloudy day when she sent a word that she would be skipping that day's training. She could have said it earlier. Did she have to make him wait, thinking that she was just late yet again? Several chopped trees later, he sighed and left.

Her absence occurred frequently, then regularly. Their daily training became bi-weekly, weekly, fortnightly, monthly. He was getting used to training alone and besides, his uncle was more than willing to help. He had wanted to check on her, on what she's been up to. But he dismissed the idea. Because he is a Hyuuga, and the Hyuuga prodigy doesn't entertain those thoughts. He busied himself with other things, anything. If she can be on her own then all the more that he can. Their cycle, their routine- it couldn't stay forever, after all.

He stood under a huge tree, leaning against its thick trunk. It was obviously their training ground, marked by their team's unrivaled energy and Lee's over the top enthusiasm. He knew he didn't have to stay like that for long. She's not coming. She sent a word that she'll see him the following month. But for some reason he wanted to stay. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, she will emerge from that horizon with that bright smile on her face. He chose to wait- wait for what or who he didn't know, neither did he care how long. She waited longer than he did. He always had her waiting.

Maybe that's why she's no longer there. Maybe she's tired of waiting. And so suddenly he found himself running- fast, as fast as he can, shoving any obstacles in his path, catching attention from the bystanders. He is a Hyuuga, and why is the Hyuuga prodigy acting like that?

He stopped at a familiar doorstep, panting. He knocked on the door, loud and successive knocks. Days, weeks, months, years were wasted. He didn't want to waste anymore. He could have destroyed the stupid door but he felt someone approaching. It was her for sure.

"Coming!" She said.

The door opened and she stood before him. She looked surprised and concerned at the same time. He was breathing heavily that he couldn't begin talking although he has so much to say. An apology, a commitment- he was hoping that those were enough. And if not, then he was willing to compromise. It was his turn to give. It was her turn to take. Her face was serious, staring at him- and he wondered if he made it on time. He straightened and returned an equally serious face. He was about to open his mouth. But she started talking before he was able to.

"I thought you'll never come." She smiled.

-------------

I should be working on my drama, ne? Well, I just came up with this and I thought it was very nice.

I appreciate your taking time to check it out XD


End file.
